biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Goofs
This article covers all the known Goofs in the Biohazard video games franchises. This is a work in progress a very long one. Biohazard Zero Where did the MP Vehicle go to? A day after the Mansion Incident. Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and bunch of others went back the next day but they founded nothing! Who could of removed it? Albert Wesker wouldn't of wasted his time removing that one. Maybe William Birkin did as well he would of needed more evidenced to put the blame on Morpheus D. Duvall. As you should remember the file on Dead Aim and the James Marcus footage which could mistake him for Morpheus for the Outbreak. Where is Billy? Hiding enough. Maybe he got out of American by ship and headed out for the far East. How the hell could Rebecca Chambers be immune to the T-Virus she got bitten by a Monkey!? Who knows how? I suppose was an error in the cut scene. Badly Directed. Biohazard One How did Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca just manage to get out of the Mansion without getting attacked at least once? Gameplay doesn't count here but they had to evade everything with the limited weapons they had. How come Barry disappeared during Chris's part? Gameplay choice. As much as I like to see another Remake this time having Barry helping out Chris as they are "Long time friends". Again Rebecca Chambers is not seen at all doing Jill's part? They all made it out together but we never got a full cut scene of it! Why would John use a three letter password to protect Top Secret Information? Ada made sure John remember her name in the bedroom.......Okay was meant to give the player an easy puzzle. Biohazard Two Who's the suspicious individual that was accounted in the "Patrol Report"? I don't know as Outbreak wasn't out yet and well uhhhhhhhhh look its Claire's ASS IN 3D! Why didn't any of Hunk's men became zombies? Let's say we didn't get to play a certain level on Outbreak as there many unused skin models. Did Chief Brian Irons really hunt down the RPD Cops? Yes was his love for the sport. Why are there Bullets everywhere in the Police Station? Chief Brian Irons made sure the RPD lose against the BOW's as he was on William Birkin payroll. Why would the Mayor leave his daughter at the Police Station and got his own damn ass out off there? Maybe she knew that her Father was on Umbrella payroll? Have a sob story ready for the press? Chief Brian Irons kidnap the poor angel? Okay no answers here I would think the Mayor was quickly rushed out of the City before they could get to his Daughter. The Police Station would of been the safest place until they pick her up by Helicopter. Why was there a hidden roll containing Rebecca Chambers in her NBA shorts shorts? She was a new recruit and nothing but an Easter Egg. If you think about it she not on the main S.T.A.R.S photo so they had to put her in there somewhere. Did Sherry Birkin save the day? She did hit some kind of button why yes. Yes she did. Biohazard Three Did Jill really stay in that warehouse for a whole day? Yes she did where else would she had safely hide? Was that really Barry? Yes it was. "Payback Time!". Did Nicholai Ginovaef live? Yes he did depends on how you played the game. The BOW Combat data got to Umbrella after all. Then after his Gun Survivor reports his never heard of again. How come Brad Vickers never left Raccoon City to join up with Chris and Barry fight in Europe? Brad was know to be a coward on the police force. He clearly knew what was about to go down and even mentioned about how the Police wasn't trained to cope fighting the BOW off. Why he stuck around? He maybe fought hanging with Jill Valentine would be safe then skipping to another town. Umbrella powers were unheard off and he was on a Hit List with the rest of S.T.A.R.S. I saw the ending picture having Jill and Carlos together anything between them? We will never know because Three was meant to be side story. They went on a holiday trip hunting down more Umbrella bases okay?! What the hell couldn't Jill save anyone in this game? I suppose the horrors of her former teammates getting killed got to her again. What the hell couldn't Jill had slapped Carlos any harder? Then he wouldn't of bothered with getting a cure for her later on! Biohazard Outbreak File One Are we really affected? Yes the T-Virus got to the food, water, rats, air and so on. Was Greg Mueller really against Umbrella? Yes he was. Daylight was made to stop the T-Virus but he also had other plans which was stopped by one Nicholai Ginovaef. Why does Kevin Ryman look like Tom Cruise? Because Capcom based each Outbreak cast on certain A-B-C Hollywood Stars. Biohazard Outbreak File Two Do you think Yoko got her memories back? I don't know till we see the other levels. Did Arnold live? He knew about Mission XX and left soon after. He could off got attacked by Nyx but its left uncertain for now. How come Kevin and David were thinking like that at the end of Wild Things? If you were hanging out with Cindy and Yoko for hours on end you would be too. Biohazard Operation Raccoon City Canon much? What kind of question is that? Couldn't be bothered to included the Outbreak cast! Why base this game on the Crap Alice films? They were super lazy researching the main game story. Whats this with Lupo having four kids? I wouldn't know is Albert Wesker the Father of those children? Biohazard Survivor UT Leader did he live? Yes he did and he escaped too and forgotten about soon after. Why was Ark carrying Dog Tags? Because anyone could buy a pair if you want to have one yourself. Why use Teenagers for the Tyrants growth? A young mind is still growing up and Vincent Goldman was a nasty man. Biohazard Code Veronica Alexia do you think I could...................? Unless you want a really bad burn down there. Why would Claire wear Tight Jeans to an assault on Umbrella Paris HQ? If Claire worn anything heavily she would of got shot for sure so good choice! So is Steve Burnside alive? No one knows. How could Alfred know what Alexia would look like in 15 years time? Good question. I guess they didn't want to model another older Alexia Ashford. How could ONE CLIP fill up for Steve's two Sub Machine Guns?! Shinji Mikami thats who. What if the Hunter's trackers went off when a certain HCF Soldier walks pass them? I suspect they die unless they had special chips within them. Not much is seen off the HCF Army par those two red goggles zombies. Why did they change the cut scenes with Albert Wesker? Should he had been beaten? They wanted Albert to be super cool like Neo from the Matrix. Yes Alexia did have the upper hand by far in the Dreamcast version. Till then after a more "Complete and X-HD" came out made Albert Wesker a force to be feared. Biohazard Gaiden OMG Leon is he is he a BOW? Yes an evil Leon Clone was born that day. Biohazard Dead Aim Why didn't Morpheus D. Duvall demand money from Russian? Sergei Vladmir enough said on that one. As the game was set in 2002. Morpheus wouldn't of dared to try anything on him while he was still running Umbrella at that time. WTF no Chris and Jill being sent in to stop this Mad Morpheus thing? Well was meant to be a spin off and give others a chance to shine. Yes would be cool to know what there thoughts were by reading a future report in a certain BSAA office. Did Albert Wesker not care at the time? Again as this was a spin off. I assume he was happy to see another Umbrella base destroyed. A month before in Biohazard Darkside Chronicles he was dealing with Leon and Jack Krauser in South America. So he was a busy man in 2002. Did those Celebrities think they could help Umbrella with their own money? Hollywood and Disney are evil too now they sunken to the bottom of the sea! Biohazard 4 What was the "S" for Ada's employers? Was meant to be called Seashell once. Why are those Parasites trying to rule the world? Because the Bug Men had remained underground long enough and wanted death upon the Earth. Biohazard Revelations Where was Albert Wesker? Chatting up business ladies seeing if they want in on his Master Plan? No he was tracking down Ozwell E. Spencer but off screen. I don't think he cared about the T-Abyss virus. You couldn't blame him on this one. Jessica and Raymond how can they remain in hiding when the BSAA have stations everywhere on the planet? Just like how can Hunk, Nicholai, The Family, Alex Wesker are still all in hiding just go on with there days. Biohazard 5 What did happen to HCF (Hive Capture Force)? As they meant to had a bigger role for Biohazard 3.5 storyline here they quickly got disbanded. How could Chris forget to ask Wesker about Steve Burnside? Say hello to my comrades you killed. Just another one Chris could of mentioned again. Why give Chris Redfield a seven minute fight? Albert Wesker was a very busy man he had a boat to catch. How could Josh manage to survive so long by himself till he met Jill? I suspect he had a team with him he would of had to past those Lickers by himself. Then again "Who Is The Man?!". I don't buy Ozwell E. Spencer getting killed off in a stupid Flashback! Like what they did to Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4 he was always dead, shamefully annoying. Biohazard 6 Who are The Family? Just a pointless addition who we may never hear about again. Seeing as they forgot about Alex Wesker plus Hunk and Nicholai Ginovaef too. If we are in China where is Fong Ling? She got married with Bruce and had lots of children! I could of swore that China got blown up by the BSAA and Leon altogether!? Yes China got nuked by the end but um we pretend that didn't happen. Yes the game makes it out that way. Category:Goofs Category:Plotholes Category:Mysteries